New Life, New Friends, and New Love, In Austrailia
by Kimera Diablos
Summary: Kagome moves to Austrailia. There she meets the Inuyasha gang. Think lithe, muscular, perfectly tanned Surfer Inuyasha.
1. Default Chapter

New Life, New Friends, and New Love in Austrailia?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Good Day Mate  
  
An: Ok I finally have writers block. (Is that a good or bad thing?) Anyways, I thought this up a while ago. That and I couldn't resist the idea of a lithe, well muscled, perfectly tanned, surfer Inuyasha. (All Inuyasha fans including myself drool) Ahem. This thingie " means talking while this thingie ' means thoughts. Anyways here we go.  
  
Kagome sighed. She didn't want to move to Austrailia. She had no idea about their customs, food, or people. She wished she could have stayed in Japan. Next weekend Hojo was supposed to take her to the Junior Prom. Even though she was only a Sophmore.   
  
She was now walking on the beech. She new she was a little to close to the water but she didn't care. Suddenly a big wave crashed down on her pulling her into the sea. Even though she was an excellent swimmer the current began to pull her further out to sea. She screamed for help. Hopeing that someone would hear her. She was wearing jeans and boots. They only made things worse.  
  
Suddenly she was grabbed by someone with strong muscular arms. She passed out. She had inhaled too much water. She awoke later to find she was on the beech with someone laying beside her. Before she could react they tried to give her CPR. She smaked them thinking they were kissing her.   
  
"Ow, what did you do that for stupid wench." He yelled. "You were kissing me when I almost drowned what else am I supposed to do?!" She yelled back not really being able to see him, since the sun was shinning in her eyes.   
  
"Well first of all I wasn't kissing you, second I just saved your life, third I was giving you CPR cuz I thought you drowned!" He yelled right back at her.  
  
Kagome turned three shades of red because of what he had just said, and the fact that she finally got a goo look at him as he pulled her up. The only thing she could see was a guy who was about a foot taller than her. He was lithe and well muscled. He had gorgeous golden eyes with silver hair, which complemented his perfectly bronzed skin. He was shitrless wearing red swimming trunks. He was soaked so his trunks clung to his body. Revealing a little more thatn any 15 year old girl should see. (DROOL......................................! sorry there give me a few minutes to regain my composure)  
  
Thats when she saw them, he had the cutest dog ears on his head. "Hey are you ok?" he asked. All Kagome could do was stare at his ears. 'They look so soft and furry.' She thought. "Hello? Is anybody there?" He asked worridly. 'Must touch, no wait I can't! Taht would be rude' She thought. He bent down to eye level with her thinking she might have hit her head on the reef.  
  
'Ok I'll only do it once to see if they're real' She thought again. She took an ear in each hand, scracthed and tugged them at the same time. This caused him to purr. She gigled at the look on his face. This snapped him out of it. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from his ears. She turned even more bright red as he gazed into her eyes. He didn't think it was possible but the longer he stared in her eyes the redder she got.   
  
"Excuse me little brother but would you mind taking your filthy hands off the new girl?" Kagome and the guy who saved her looked up at the other dude who was now there. Kagome looked back and forth between the two. She had too admit that they both looked very similar. Only the other guy was as tanned, had longer hair,he didn't have the cute dog ears, and wasn't as muscular, not too mention fully clothed.  
  
"What did you just say Sesshomaru?!" "Oh be quiet Inuyahsa! You obviouosly don't know how to treat a lady!" Sesshomaru replied. "Here let me get you a towl." He walked up too her and wrapped a towl around her. "Thank you." She replied meekly once she realized she too was soaked. "Please allow me to give you a ride home." Shesshomaru said while taking her hand and bent and kissed it. Amazingly enough Kagome turned even redder. She now looked like a crab.  
  
"Alright." She said trying to get anywhere but there. They left leaving Inuyasha stunned on the beech. Sesshomaur asked her what her name was. She replied, "Kagome".  
  
AN: Ok I know its short but yeah. Yes this is a Inu/Kag fic. I'm just applying sexual tension. Please read and review. Oh and I am now officially renaming Sesshomaru too Sesshomaur cuz I kept having to retype his name! Just kidding. Don't worry all the other characters will get introduced later. Ok here is the school standings. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga are Seniors, Inuyasha and Sango are Juniors, Kagome is a Sophmore, and Shippou is a Freshman. Kikyou is in this story too (shudders) I think I'll make her a Junior. She's only here too cause more sexual tension between Inu and Kag. I'll probably either off her, make her move away, or she'll just disappear. I haven't decided. If I add anymore characters I'll tell you what they are so yeah. Hey that gives me an idea (looks over at the gaged and tied up Kikiyou, Kikiyou's eyes grow wide in fear) I think I'll off Kagome too so I can get with Inu (Kikiyou face faults) Creepy that rhymed. (Inu pulls out tetseiga on me.) On second thought never mind. he he he he (Sweat drops) Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: You Punk!

New Life, New Friends, and New Love, In Australia?  
Chapter 2:  
You Punk!  
  
AN: (Sobs) that's so awesome! I'm so happy! My first story was up for months before I ever got a review, then it was a forced one. Then it was  
weeks until I got an actual non-forced review. You think it might have something to do with the summary? Nah, thank you peoples who reviewed! Ok  
on with the story.  
  
Sesshomaru drove Kagome home. Before he could even say something to her she was already inside her house. He drove off smiling. Thinking about what Monday would be like. Kagome sighed. She hoped those two guys didn't go too her school. She would die of embarrassment.  
  
Inuyasha finally snapped out of his stupor, and realized what just happened. His face turned bright red as he remembered what the girl had looked like totally soaked. His face turned even brighter red as he remembered her touching his ears. Wait a minute why was he red. He had slept with countless girls. I mean he was the hottest, sexiest and best surfer in Australia. He felt like she was different from the other sluts like Kikiyou. He wanted to treat her good. He had to make his moves on her before his brother did. He saw her change purse lying on the beach. 'Perfect' he thought, 'I'd better go get changed first'. He went towards his house. He had finally met the one. The one who was to free him of the spell.  
  
(AN: Very important. I'm making this up as I go. If you can please give me some ideas for a spell. Thanks)  
  
Sunday:  
  
Kagome sighed. She couldn't believe it her mom was making her go to the beach. After the incident yesterday, Kagome never wanted to see a beach again in her life. She just sat in the shade of the umbrella. She tried to hide in the shadows so no one could see her. She would surely die if they recognized her. She sighed again. Her mother was supposed to be back already.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw an old lady staring at her. When she looked over she was gone. Suddenly she saw two bronzed legs and the bottom half of a bikini in front of her.  
  
" You think you're so great don't you. Pretending to almost drown yesterday. Just to get him close enough to know you're the one who can do it. Frankly you better stay away from him bitch! I'll kill you myself if you don't. He's mine got that."  
  
Kagome just looked up at her in shock. "What are you talking about. I did almost drown yesterday but not on purpose. I don't want him, and do what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me whore. You know what you did!"  
  
"No, I don't" Kagome replied with attitude.  
  
" You touched his ears!" Kikiyou yelled  
  
" What's so bad about that? "Kagome asked.  
  
"Hey down there!" Someone yelled from a wave.  
  
Kagome and Kikiyou looked over to see Inuyasha coming in from surfing. He ran up the beach to them. Kagome turned bright red from embarrassment. Kikiyou grew all starry eyed. She ran up to Inuyasha. She grabbed his hand and said,  
  
" I'm right here my love. Do you want to go somewhere more quiet?"  
  
Inuyasha practically threw up. "Get away from me you whore I told you it was over!" Kikiyou turned dark.  
  
"Hey you dropped this yesterday." Inuyasha said while walking up too her. His chest heaving from the previous running. Kagome turned even redder when he did this and the fact that he had water dripping off him. The water droplets in his hair caught the rays of the sun sparkling in its light. (drool...! Yeah anyways)  
  
Kagome then noticed the vein in the girl's head as she walked towards them. Kagome watched in horror as she threw the boy to the ground. Clearly the girl wanted to fight with her but she had never fought anyone before. Kikiyou bitch smacked her and Kagome fell to the ground face first. Inuyasha looked in horror as Kagome fell. With Kikiyou's demon strength she could have easily have broken her neck. Crushing his hopes of the spell being broken any time soon.  
  
That was it! Kagome had had it! First she was moved to this stupid island against her will. Separated from her friends not to mention her boyfriend. Then almost drowned not too mention embarrassed to the point where she wanted to die. Now this BITCH had the nerve to strike her for something that wasn't her fault! She was officially PISSED OFF!  
  
Inuyasha watched horrified as the girl got up with a look in her eye that almost made him wet himself. Then he watched her, a human girl, beat Kikiyou, a demon, to a bloody pulp before his eyes. He quickly carried her off before the cops came. He knew that Kikiyou wouldn't file charges since she would be totally humiliated. He almost laughed when the girl went from royally being pissed off to totally embarrassed in his arms. He brought her to a cave. Kaede's words ringing in his ears.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"To break the spell that the sea witch has cast upon you all, for your crimes that you have committed against her, you must commit a sexual act with a human. Not just any human but a human that can see through your guise. And she must truly love you."  
  
Little did he know that she had said sensual act not sexual, and he had to love human in return.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
He sat her down in the cave and crouched down before her. He looked deep into her emerald green eyes. She looked back into his golden ones. He tried to approach her on the subject. He finally decided to use Miroku's way. This wound up with him sprawled on the floor and her storming off.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. Was everyone on this God Forsaken Island a JERK! She went back to her house, bathed, and went to bed. Hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be as bad.  
  
Monday  
  
Kagome slapped herself on the head. She couldn't believe it she was late. Her first day at her new school she was late. Curse the evil snooze button. Suddenly a car whizzed by then screeched to a halt. Someone rolled down the window. His dark brown hair was in a ponytail. His eyes were ice blue. He was clearly muscular for his shirt was stretched taunt against his chest. His pants were also tight around his thighs showing off his manhood.  
  
"Hey you're the new girl aren't you? Do you want a ride?" He asked politely.  
  
Kagome heard the school bell ring its warning. "Sure"  
  
She ran to the other side of the car and hopped in. She noticed his pointy ears and pointy teeth. Before she could question him about them her eyes fell on his tight leather pants. She turned bright red.  
  
"Hi my name is Kouga. What's yours?"  
  
"Ka..Ka..gome" she stuttered.  
  
He noticed she was afraid. He then caught the scent that told him she was the one.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. If you'd like you can hang out with me at school. I'll protect you from any guy that tries to do that to you."  
  
Kagome was shocked. "O..ooo..kkkaayy" She stuttered again.  
  
Kouga sped off toward the school smiling. He would soon reclaim his domain and once again terrorize humans.

AN: Nevermind I got the perfectest idea for a spell. Once again i loved the reviews. i hope your as enthusiastic the next time better yet be more. Ok got to go. Bye Bye


	3. Author Note VERY IMPORTANT

Ok this is just an author note: I am incapable of writing new chapies at the moment. As soon as I can, I will. Too clear some things up I will no explain some things. #1 This story doesn't follow the normal storyline of Inuyasha. Hence Kagome doesn't recognise anybody cuz she hasn't ever met them.Thats because she has never been to the Sengoku Jidai in this story. I'll get to the ears thing later. I will try to work on the spelling and grammar. Thank all of you for your reviews and please read my other story. I actually planned something for it other than a REALLY HOT SURFER INUYASHA! So it should be a little better. Oh and if you can e-mail me some surfer lingo. I really don't know that much considering I live in Tennessee. Which is sorta far from the beaches and that I've only been to Kentucky and Georgia my whole life. So yeah. Thanks and don't be afraid to tell me whats wrong or needs fixed other than the fact it doesn't have a plot. I'm working on it I promise. 


	4. Burn Bitch Burn!

AN: I'm back! dodges various pointy objects being thrown at her okay okay on with the story

------------------

Kouga drove as fast as he could run. Kagome held on to the seat for her dear life as they pulled into the parking lot. He nearly hit the two cars on either side of him as he managed to park going at least 80mph!

Kagome jumped out of the car kissing the ground as soon as the car was at a complete stop. note to self never ride with him again! She ran up the stairs and into the entrance before Kouga could say anything to her.

He hadn't told her his name. All the more reason why he would have to hunt her down. Unfortunately for her he enjoyed the hunt very much. He spotted kikiyou walking across the parking lot in a ton of bandages.

"Hey! what happened to you?" He asked

"Shutup!" she yelled as she trailed Kagome into the school.

He sighed what was it with women today. That was the second one to blow him off today. Kagome found her locker and started to turn the combination. Kikiyou ran up behind her and punched her head from the back forcing her face first into the locker.

Kagome collapsed to the floor holding her nose. What the hell iis this bitch's problem! What yetserday wasn't enough!

She got up faster than kikiyou could realize and had her beaten to a bloody pulp within five seconds. Unfortunately for her as she was beating her up a teacher rounded the corner. in the end they were both suspended for 2 weeks.

Kagome was lucky that she didn't go to juvie for attempted murder. Inuyasha sighed he would have to pay kikiyou a little visit. After school he went to her house. He knocked on the door. Kikiyou answered.

"Oh my god I knew you really loved me and not that ugly whore."

He slapped her.

"don't you ever call her an ugly whore ever again. if you ever come within five feet of her again I will kill you. Is that understood!"

"yes" She managed to get out squeakily.

He turned around and left. Kikyou closed the door and fell to her knees crying.

----------------------

Evil Cliffie!

Now Please review and if you don't I'll quit writing this story 


	5. And So the Pain and Sorrow Begins Yet Ag...

...5 reviews for this chappie... I don't really think I should type out a chappie for that but considering thats the most reviews for one chapter in this story i think I type another since I'm bored out of my friggin mind! You think I'd be happy to be out of school for over two weeks. I was at first. then it got boring after the drugs wore off. twitch Anyhoo Ya'll aren't reading my other stories! I command you to read them at once! Please...I'll put chapters out faster if you do. But you have to review them so i know that you've read them. Ok I'll quit bitchin and start typin now.

How that little bitch brainwash her inu-pooh. She will pay! As soon as she was able too reach the phone she called her best friend. Someone with a seductive yet childish voice answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Wahhhhhh!sniff Wahhhhhh!"

"Kikiyou what's wrong? Why are you crying and why are you suspended from school?" The girl shouted in the phone barely over Kikiyou's crying.

"The sniff new girl sniff she sniff brainwassniffed Inusniffbear. Wahhhhhhhhh! deep breathe Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" kikiyou managed to choke out.

"What do you mean brainshed?"

"I don't know but sniff he hates me now! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Kikiyou calm down don't worry I'll take care of her."

The phone went dead with a click. And Kikiyou continued to cry all night long.

scene change

Kagome's mom wasn't upset. No it was far worse than that she was furious. Her daughter had only been to school for two days. Two stinking days and she was already suspended for fighting again. This was turning into new york all over again but at least this time she wasn't a member in a gang. But that didn't stop her rage.

"I don't believe you Kagome! Can't you go anywhere without getting into a fight. What do I to do tie you up!"

"it wasn't my fault she started it"

"I don't give a damn who started it you are a young lady. And by god your going to act like one whether you like or not!" Do you hear me young lady!

"I fucking heard you!"

That was the last straw. Kagome's mother had had it! She slapped her full force across the face. She hit her so hard that she knocked her to the ground.

"If you slip up one more time. Just once more. And your going to boot camp. Is that understood. I said is that understood!"

Kagome just nodded. Still touching her cheek.

"Now go to your room your grounded!"

Kagome ran up to her room and paused at the door.

"I hate you. I wish you would just die." She said closing the door.

Her mother's eyes went wide in shock. She put her head down and walked silently to the kitchen. Kagome plopped down on her bed. She put on her head phones and cranked the volume to the max trying to drown out the world and her sorrows.

Who does she think she is hitting me like that. It wasn't my fault it was that bitches. Why does she hate me so. The image of her father popped up in her head. Daddy, why did you have to die. It wasn't like this before. I know what I'll do I'll run away. That way mom will be happy. Because she won't be reminded of dad because of me.

She waited till after midnight. She packed a satchel bag with tings she thought she might need. Then she slowly crept outside and left in the darkness. Hardly making a sound. She forgot to lock the door back. Inuyasha watched as she did this from the tree tops. He slowly decided to follow her.

Unbenounced to them a dark figure watched them from the darkness. The figure slowly crept down to the house after they were long gone. It carried two large jugs filled with gasoline. It crept through the house disarming every fire alarm and spread the gasoline throughout the house. Then lit a match and threw it down. walking silently away as the house slowly started to burn to the ground.

scene change

Miles away Inuyahsa frantically searched for Kagome. She had noticed she was neing followed and ditched him. Neither knew that her home and family were slowly burning away. Nor did they know that the figure had found Kagome. In the blink of an eye Kagome was cut all over her body and knocked unconcious.

Inuyasha smelt her blood and raced towards it thinking that some thugs had started a fight with her. He was surprised to see Yura standing over Kagome about to chop her head off when he arrived. He quickly stabbed her through the gut. In th process breaking her comb and killing her. Her body slumped to the ground.

Inuyasha carefully picked up Kagome and took her to his secret cave. There he patched up her wounds using the ocean water and his shirt. He sat on a big rock. cradling her in his lap. He started to cry. He didn't know why but he was crying. He hadn't done that since his mother had passed away. His tears landed on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at his crying form hovering over her.

Evil CLiffie! What? It keeps you guys coming back don't it? I rest my case.

Ok now review then read my other stories and review them too! Please! If I don't get lots of reviews then i won't post ever again! 


End file.
